


Sinnamon Roll (Shigure/Reader)

by TrashySinner (goodonebarb)



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Coffee, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fruits Basket - Freeform, Furuba - Freeform, Gender-fluid best friend, Honestly I can't keep track, Is it 2002?, Maybe - Freeform, Romantic Garbage, Shigure Sohma - Freeform, Shigure is such a sinnamon roll, So much flirting, There's probably swearing, This is really cute, What year is it?, barista, drunk, shitdicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodonebarb/pseuds/TrashySinner
Summary: You're a barista at a coffee shop. One evening you meet an infuriatingly beautiful man. Cliched? Most certainly.Fun fact: Before I had a real title this was just called "I love writing outdated fanficitons"





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

You let out a sigh as you went to wipe down the counter for the 3 rd time in the past hour. Your coworker Dee chuckled “Alright there pal?” you expelled a groan. “I hate these evening shifts. Who’s getting coffee at” you checked the clock on the wall “9:36?!” You glanced out at the nearly empty tables of the coffee shop. There was some young looking college student hunched over a laptop. He was bound to loiter until close. He was taking his sweet time with his caramel latte, and definitely wasn’t going to bed soon—he asked for an extra shot, a sure sign of a late night. There was an older gentleman reading a book. You couldn’t read the title but the man seemed to be enjoying it. He was a reasonable person, drinking herbal tea. You moseyed to the other side of the counter making extra sure that the espresso machine was clean and that there weren’t lose grounds all over the damn place. Ground espresso was the glitter of any coffee shop. Minus the whole looking pretty thing. Espresso grounds just got everywhere and stayed there. 

You were wiping the grate when you heard the chipper ding of the bell above the door. Excited to finally do something you scooted over to the register. You put on your best customer service smile and looked up at the man entering. You were stiff for a half a second.  _ Hot. _ that was the only thing that went through your mind. This guy was hot.  _ Shit.  _ You were staring at him blankly. "Hi! what can I get ya'?" your customer service voice and automatic greeting kicked in. He gave you a smile. "Well... I was wondering if you could help me with that..." He leaned against the counter casually. You blinked blankly.  _ shit, this isn't part of the script!  _  You quickly ran through your customer service responses. "Of course. What do you need?" you asked sweetly. You tried not to check him out too much. Something about his plush sweatshirt and warm brown eyes was melting into your soul. That and the playful air that surrounded him. "Well, my editor needs me to finish a manuscript in..." He looked down at his watch with a frown "ten hours, and I have a few hundred or so pages to go." Your eyes grew wide.  _ Holy shit. That is some next level procrastination.  _  "Okay. So you need caffeine?" You asked. He nodded. "Definitely." Your brow furrowed as you began flipping the many pages of your inner barista drink catalog. "Now...just how much caffeine are we talking? Tea, coffee...something with espresso?" He pushed his somewhat disheveled chestnut hair out of his face. "as much as you can get me." He gave a light chuckle. You gave a knowing nod. "Alright. Now, the next question is, do you want it to taste good?" He tilted his head in thought. “If possible.” your brain contemplated your options. “Do you like sweet things?” You asked. He gave a slightly mischievous smile. “Most definitely.” The way he eyed you was making your face grow hot. Your brain froze.  _ Fuck. Shit. Say something! _ “Hot or cold?” You asked, a slight tremor in your voice. He gave you a scandalous look. “ _ Hot. _ ” The way he looked at you sent shivers down your spine.  _ Fuck what is this guy doing?  _ “A-Any particular flavors you don’t like?” you asked your calm exterior slightly ruptured. He paused. “Nope. Go wild.” You gulped. “O-Okay then. One mystery drink coming right up.” He handed you the appropriate funds for the drink and then went to sit in an armchair. 

You turned towards the espresso machine. “Was it just me or was he flirting with you?” You had forgotten Dee was still here and jumped. You made some nervous noises. “I-I think that might’ve been what was happening.” You said quietly as you began steaming up some milk. You tried to focus on your mystery drink as Dee continued. “You should give him your number.” You died inside as you pumped some white chocolate syrup into a cup. “I can’t…” You tried to think of an excuse other than your fear. You added a couple pumps of cinnamon dolce syrup to your cup. You checked on your milk and then packed a double shot cup full of espresso. “I’m working. That has to be against the rules.” You told them. They tsked at you. “Come on (y/n) don’t you have ovaries? Woman up! You think he’s cute right?” they asked a bit too loudly for your tastes. You just nodded and began assembling the drink. “Perfect!” They grabbed a napkin and a pen from over by the register. You enjoyed the smell of the cinnamon syrup as you poured the milk. This was your favorite drink to make. It wasn’t on the menu but you liked to think of it as a cinnamon roll latte. Dee interrupted your cinnamon trance. “Then seize your destiny! Now or never!” You topped the drink with cinnamon and then glanced at the napkin and pen. You then glanced at Dee and their bouncing black curls as they nodded encouragingly at you. You looked into their bright brown eyes and sighed.  _ They are too supportive. _ “If this goes horribly I’m blaming you.” You accused as you jotted your number and signed your name. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That weekend the mysterious man, who you learned was named Shigure Sohma, invited you to go out for dinner. You texted him intermittently and decided on 6pm at a nice cozy restaurant. You would meet there and then have a lovely time together. At 3pm that Saturday, you were already preparing for your date that evening. You took a long thorough hot shower, shaved just about everything, blow-dried your hair, put on makeup just the way you like it and then proceeded to stare helplessly at your closet. This was always the hardest part. _Shit._ You needed to think this through. _Something...nice. But not overly formal. He’s pretty down to earth but he’s a writer. So sort of artsy._ You rifled through dresses. _I want to look hot. But not clubbing hot._ Your eyes settled on a garment. An emerald green dress that you adored. It hugged you in all the right places and it had _pockets._ _Perfect._ It was settled. 

A pair of relatively comfortable heels and some hasty purse packing later and you were ready to go. The restaurant was within walking distance so you threw on a coat and headed out. You tried to walk all of the nervous jitters out as you gave yourself a mental pep talk. Things would be great. He was a good guy. Cute, funny and sweet. You had chatted with him in the days after you met him and he was surprisingly sweet. Not to say that he seemed like an asshole but, you were a bit wary because of how flirty he was. Sometimes flirty guys can be self-obsessed. But Shigure didn’t seem that way at all. 

You stood awkwardly in front of the restaurant waiting for Shigure to appear. You glanced nervously at your phone checking the time and your messages. 6:17. Nervous butterflies began buzzing around your stomach.  _ He’s got to show up… _ Before panic could fully take hold a familiar voice called to you from behind. “You alright there?” The genuine concern in Shigure’s voice immediately eased your tension. You faced him and pushed your hair out of your face. “Yeah, I was starting to worry I guess.” You gave an awkward smile. He gave you a small bow and a charming smile “Please forgive me, I got a bit held up at home. I would never stand up such a lovely lady.” Your face heated, and your smile grew. “Glad to hear it. Should we head in?” You offered with a gesture towards the entrance. Shigure’s eyes shone with enthusiasm. “Yes let’s.” 

“So I was on the floor, wrapped in a  _ copious _ amount of duct tape. I’ve got jelly in my hair, there are legos jabbing me in the ass and my little cousin has decided to take a nap on my stomach.” You pause to let out a breathless laugh. “It is at that moment that Jamie’s parents return from their romantic evening out. Of course not knowing what else to do I give them a pathetic look and tell them that ‘things went great’.” You giggle uncontrollably as you recount the event. Shigure laughs with you a look of genuine happiness on his face. As your laughter dies away you eat some of your pasta. It was getting cold--a sign that the date was going well. You barely had time to eat you were talking so much. He was just so easy to talk to. Giving him a gentle smile you pause eating. “So what is your family like?” you ask curiously. An interesting look crosses his face. The levity leaks away from his eyes. Before you can apologize for prying he flashes a smile. “Well, my family is pretty large... I spend most of my time with two of my younger cousins. They are high schoolers. They can be a pain in the ass but they mean well even if they won’t admit it.” A reflective look crossed his face. “It’s nice having them around.” You gave him an encouraging smile. “It must be hectic.” your smile faltered. “I miss living with my brothers. As annoying as they can be...living alone can be a little...lonely.” you chuckled pitifully at your awkward joke. Shigure offered a reassuring smile. “Maybe you can come over and meet them sometime.” Shigure’s face took on the charm and humor you were accustomed to in your short time with him. “I’d like that a lot.” 

“Well, dearest where are you headed next? Off to break more hearts?” Shigure teased. You two were outside the restaurant preparing to part ways. “I was just going to go home. It’s a short walk.” You responded with a soft chuckle. Shigure smiled, “interesting, would you like this date to be prolonged a few more minutes?” He asked. You nodded. “I’d be delighted.” Shigure grinned. “Then lead the way and we can walk together.” And with that, the two of you began walking back to your apartment. Then a thought popped into your head. “I never asked what you did for a living.” You stated. Shigure chuckled. “I suppose not.” You waited for him to tell you but he didn’t say more. You chuckled. “So what do you do for a living?” He smiled at your compliance. “I’m glad you asked, I’m a writer.” He responded. He paused and then asked you a question. “Do you have any other jobs besides making coffee and being adorable?” You felt your face heat up.  _ Shit, I was hoping we could get to the starving artist conversation later.  _ “I...I write poetry. But I’m not any good. I’ve hardly been published.” You added awkwardly. His face lit up with interest. “Really? I’m sure you’re better than you think. Publishers are just hard asses. They only care about publishing what people want, quality is irrelevant.” Shigure was really melting your heart now. He was being somewhat serious for once. Then you realized you had arrived at your building's door. “Oh...this is me.” You said awkwardly. He glanced up at the brick building. He let out a sigh. “Parting is such sweet sorrow.” You chuckled. “It sure is. Well...want to do this again...the date thing. I had a really good time with you.” You trailed on nervously. Shigure nodded and a genuine smile crept onto his face. “I had a great time too. I’d love to see you again.” His words warmed your heart. “Of course...well you have my number...so just...feel free to call. Or text. Whichever.” You were still so awkward. He smiled and nodded. “Thanks for such a great night.” Then he placed a gentle kiss on your forehead. “Goodnight.” And before you could respond he began walking away. You were left in a daze. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hah! Guess who's not dead! It's me!

Chapter 2

More dates followed. You went to the park, out to see movies, other couple-y things. It was great. But… “I don’t get it, Dee. He’s very suave you know...jokes around and says the sweetest most intimate things but...he’s so...distant.” You were cleaning out a metal milk pitcher with a sponge. You were scrubbing much harder than necessary. “Distant how?” Dee retorted putting more beans in the espresso grinder. “In every way possible. He is so reluctant to talk about his personal life. He talks about his family sometimes but only briefly. And physically…” You let out a sad sigh. “He barely touches me.” It was truly perplexing. You two had such a great time together. Dee hummed in thought. “Really?” You nodded continuing to destroy the tough milk residue on the pitcher. “He’s so flirty but...he doesn’t do anything about it. Am I ugly? Do I smell weird? I just don’t know what I’m doing wrong.” You grumbled. You were just so confused. “It’s none of those things. If he thought you were ugly he wouldn’t flirt with you or date you at all and you just smell like coffee all the time.” Dee quipped. “Just talk to him about it.” they responded like a rational person. You let out a sigh. “Yeah I’m just going to walk up to him and say ‘hello Shigure we’ve been dating for a month now I was wondering if we could wildly make out and then have passionate sex on top of a horse while we ride into the sunset!’” You exclaimed. You expected Dee to laugh. They always laughed at your shitty jokes. You stopped scrubbing the pitcher and saw Dee staring at the register. “What?” you followed their gaze and then shit a brick. “Fancy seeing you here! So what was that about a horse?”

Your face was hot and red while Dee tried to suppress their laughter. “Sh-Shigure…” you walked shamefully to the register. A funeral dirge was playing in your head. You were certain this would be where you would die. Shigure’s lips were curled into a mischievous smile as he waited all too calmly at the register. “Do talk about all of your customers like that?” Shigure teased. Your head hung in shame. “Only the cute ones.” You joked lifelessly. He smiled warmly. “Oh good. So I was wondering Miss Lovely Barista if you remembered that mystery special you made for me the day we met.” You perked up at his inquiry. You nodded. “Of course it was a-” “ah-ah-ah. I don’t want to know what it is. I like the mystery. It makes it more special.” He cut you off with a soul-crushing smile. “Would you mind fixing me up one of those?” You nodded eagerly punching it into the register. Blush topped your cheeks. “Oh also when do you get off? I might not have a horse and it is definitely past sunset but we can at least spend a little time together.” His voice lowered to a sinful tone and you were worried that your heart was going to jump from your chest. “Uh I’m done a-at 10.” You stuttered. Shigure paid for his drink with a mischievous smile. “Perfect.”

Dee chuckled as you tried to focus on making Shigure’s special. You pumped in some syrup and then began steaming the milk. While the milk steamed you prepared your espresso shot. You glanced nervously at Shigure over the counter. He was sitting leisurely at a table, laptop on his lap. _How could he just say that?_ You still felt flushed from your blunder. _How is he so damn composed all the time?_ You adjusted the way the steaming wand was positioned in the milk pitcher. You wanted it to be nice for Shigure. Sure he embarrassed you a little bit but you still liked him a hell of a lot. You added the espresso to the cup with the syrup in it. It smelled so _good._ Shigure’s special was your favorite drink. You liked to think of it as a cinnamon roll latte. You added the foamy milk carefully. You couldn’t quite do latte art but it still looked pretty. You grabbed the cinnamon shaker and topped it. A warm smile spread across your features. You popped on a lid and contemplated making him come up to get it. You glanced around. It wasn’t busy. You grabbed the warm cup and made your way to the other side of the counter.

Shigure smiled at you mischievously as you approached with his drink. “What service!” He teased as you set his drink down on the table in front of him. His face softened to something warmer. “You didn’t have to walk all the way over here...thanks.” You gave him a smile. “Of course.” You glanced at his laptop and saw a wall of text. “Another manuscript?” You asked. He nodded with a sad sigh. “When is it due?” You asked hopefully. “Yesterday.” He replied with an awkward chuckle. You frowned. “Shigure!” You whined with teasing disappointment. He chuckled “Don’t worry about it, my editor is _very_ gracious.” You shook your head. “No kidding. Well, I should get back to work. Good luck!” You gave him what you hoped was a dazzling smile as you went back to your station to finish out your shift.

10 O’clock rolled around and you removed your apron before saying goodbye to Dee. “Have fun with Shigure. Also, remind him that if he breaks your heart I _will_ destroy him.” Dee deadpanned. You smiled seeing just how serious they were. Their brown eyes were full of fiery determination. You still weren’t sure what you did in a past life to deserve such a good friend. “I’ll tell him. He will be quaking in fear. Never has there been such a powerful Barista as Dee the Destroyer!” You declared as dramatically as you could. Dee smiled at you before punching you lightly on the arm. “Good. Now go kick his ass with your affection.”

Shigure was waiting patiently by the door. You walked over smiling brightly. “Sorry for the wait!” Shigure waved a hand. “Don’t apologize I’m the one trying to monopolize your time.” You chuckled before deciding to ask a question. “So where should we go? I don’t have work tomorrow so I don’t mind being out late.” You offered. Shigure smiled and rubbed his chin in contemplation. “I don’t know how you feel but I know this bar nearby that has some of the best french fries.” He offered with a smile. “Of course we could always go somewhere more lowkey.” You had stopped listening after he said french fries. You gave him an excited grin. “Drinks and fries sound great to me!”

You soon found yourself in a busy bar at a table with Shigure. You had ordered drinks and fries and you glanced nervously at Shigure as you tried to decide how to proceed. He has obviously heard what you had said earlier about him not being very open and you knew you should talk about it with him. Starting the conversation was going to be awkward as all hell though. You opened your mouth, finally having a good opener when you were cut off by Shigure. “I’m sorry.” His face was unusually serious. You tilted your head in confusion. “For what?” He offered a half-hearted smile. “I’m not very open. You said it yourself, I’m distant. I want to apologize.” Seeing him so serious was making you worry. “There’s no need to apologize! I think I just wanted things to go faster but that doesn’t matter! We can take things as slow as you like. I really don’t mind. Honestly.” You sputtered awkwardly. All you knew is that you didn’t want Shigure to feel bad. He smiled at you, it was warm but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. His eyes were still cold and disconnected. You were trying to decide what to say next when a waitress approached with your drinks and fries.

You sipped awkwardly on your vodka cranberry as you contemplated your next move. Shigure ate a couple of fries before his face brightened up in remembrance. “So how long have you known Dee? You guys seem to be close.” You grinned at the mention of your best friend. “We’ve known each other for about three years.” You sipped your drink before continuing. “We first met at the coffee shop actually. They worked there before I did and Dee was the one who trained me. We’ve been best friends ever since.” You were afraid of another awkward pause so you decided to keep going. “Actually while we were getting ready to leave Dee gave me a message for you.” You said smiling mischievously. Shigure tilted his head in confusion. “What is their message?” You grinned. “They said that if you break my heart they are going to destroy you.” You relayed. Shigure laughed. “You’re lucky to have such a loyal friend. I will do my best to avoid their wrath.” You chuckled and took a big sip from your drink. It was almost empty. Shigure chuckled as you shrugged and finished it off. “Thirsty?” He teased. You inspected at your glass bashfully. “It’s been a long week. I’ve been working on some poems on top of my normal work schedule.” You defended. He was going to respond but his phone ringing cut him off. He frowned and looked at the number. He stared at the screen before standing up and speaking. “Sorry I have to take this. I’ll be back.” He didn’t make eye contact as he skittered off towards the exit.

You sighed feeling somehow relieved but also more worried. The waitress approached your table seeing your empty glass. “Can I get you another?” She asked with a kind smile. You nodded. “That would be great.” She walked away and you decided to take out your phone. You weren’t sure what else to do. You scrolled mindlessly through your notifications until the waitress returned. You sipped at your second vodka cranberry and nibbled on some fries. You glanced at the time on your phone. _He’s been on the phone for a while._ You were beginning to worry. _But he said he’d be back._ You stayed put having nothing to do but sip at your drink and pick at the fries.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting you had emptied another vodka cranberry. The waitress approached to check on you. “Can I get you anything hun?” She asked sympathetically. You thought for a minute. You couldn’t really feel any effects from the alcohol. But you didn’t really feel like having another vodka cranberry. “Are there any drink specials?” You asked curiously. It was Friday night after all. “Our long island iced tea is on special tonight. Very popular.” She said smiling. You’d never had long island iced tea. You loved tea though so it sounded like a good idea. How wrong you were.

The drink she brought you was intriguing. You were still worried about Shigure but decided to enjoy the drink and throw Dee a message. You took your first sip and found that the drink was _delightful_ . Cold and refreshing. You glanced towards the exit and saw Shigure through the window still on his phone. You sighed and began messaging Dee. _What’s up pal?_ You texted. You waited and sipped on your drink. You nibbled on some fries. _Not much. I thought you were going to hang with your man tonight?_ Dee replied. You laughed internally as you typed your reply. _He’s not my man. I don’t own him. He had an important phone call so I’m sitting alone rn._ You sipped your drink. _Where are you? Do I need to come fight him?_ Dee messaged. You giggled to yourself finally starting to relax and loosen up. _We r at some bar. They hav really good fries. We should come here._ You typed.

You continued to text Dee and sip at your drink until you realized that your glass was empty. It was not quite 11 and you were slowly feeling minor effects from the alcohol. You were just a little more relaxed. You glanced back at Shigure who was still on the phone. It had been at least thirty minutes and you were getting a bit irritated. You weren’t feeling confident enough to get up and retrieve him though. You sighed and as if on cue the waitress approached. “How we doing?” Her face was clearly sympathetic. You must’ve been feeling the alcohol more than you thought because you started venting. “I’m okay. A bit mad to be honest. I’ve been seeing him for like…” You counted on your fingers. “Just over a month and he’s just been sort of distant and I was really looking forward to talking to him and now he gets some _important_ call and I’m here alone.” You explained. The waitress frowned. “Sounds real frustrating. If he were my man I would’ve gone out there and told him off.” She chuckled. “But that’s just me. Can I get you another drink?” You nodded. “Yes please.”

You finished your fourth drink, pounded your fifth and then rather tipsily decided to confront Shigure. He was being just plain rude. And you were over it. With the waitress giving you an encouraging “You tell him!” You stood up to go get Shigure only to have all of the alcohol hit you. You stumbled for a second before gathering your bearings and making your way to the exit. As Shigure saw you coming he uttered a quick “I _need_ to go” before hanging up. You narrowed your eyes at him. “What’s going on here mister?” You questioned. His face looked pained for a second before switching to a sympathetic expression. “I’m so sorry, it was my editor. She’s a little mad that I haven’t sent her that manuscript.” He explained bashfully. You pouted and crossed your arms. “You were on the phone for like _45_ _minutes_.” You whined. You pointed a tipsy finger at him. “If you don’t want to spend time with me just lemme know. I just wanna get to know you better. I like you a lot, you jerk. But I don’ wanna waste my time.” The more you spoke the more apparent it was that you were pretty tipsy. Shigure offered a sympathetic smile. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be away from you that long. And believe me, I didn’t want to. I love spending time with you. I like you a lot too.” He paused before gently taking hold of one of your hands. “Let’s go back in.”

Shigure asked the waitress for a couple of glasses of water and the check when you sat back down. You were quickly realizing that drinking those last two drinks so quickly was a bad idea. You were getting more intoxicated by the minute. You glanced at Shigure awkwardly. “Shigure?” You asked to get his attention. He gave you a smile. “Yes?” You frowned. “I’m sorry I got mad at you. I’s not yer fault that your editor called...well technicically it is ‘cuz you didn’t turn in yer manucrypt but you can’t control when she calls so it’s sort of not...anyways I’m sorry I jus’ get worked up.” You paused. “Shigure?” you asked. He smiled at you. “Yes?” You lowered your voice to what you thought was a subtle whisper. “I’m drunk.” He smirked. “I know. It’s okay.”

You were soon being escorted back to your apartment, Shigure holding one of your hands as he led you down the sidewalk. “So Shiggy boy…” You trailed off into a giggle. “Rememenember that thing I said earlier about the horse? Abou’ how you are all act no talktion?” You stopped walking confused by what you just said. You swayed as you sorted the words out. “All talk no action.” You corrected. Shigure chuckled. “Of course I remember.” You frowned. “Why?” You asked. He tilted his head. “Why what?” He asked genuinely confused. “Whyyy are you all alk no taction? I wan’ you to kiss me. Do you not like me?” You really were plastered. And being so plastered you leaned into Shigure wrapping your arms desperately around him. You were very surprised, however, when you hit the ground instead of Shigure’s warm chest. You let out a cry of pain. “Ffffffuck! Shitdicks!” you landed on your side and remained there as pain shot through your hip. “I think I jus’ broke my ass.” You whined. You looked around for Shigure but like a ghost, he was gone. “Shi-Shigure?” You called out worriedly. He was nowhere to be seen. Then drunk as a skunk you began sobbing on the dirty sidewalk. You were alone. You were very confused when something brushed against your leg. You lifted your head out of your hands to see a dark grey dog. The dog was looking at you with sad brown eyes. You just sobbed harder as you embraced the dog. “Wh-What are y-you doin’ all alone M-Mr. Dog? D-Did your b-boyfriend leave you too?” You were truly a mess. A loud drunken sad mess. The dog nuzzled into your arm as you held him close. Before you could spill out your frustrations in front of the poor creature a familiar voice caught your attention. “You’re going to smother that dog.” You looked up into the eyes of your savior. You cried more “DEE! PAL! I-I NEED Y-YOUR HELP!” you shouted through your choked up throat. Dee sighed “Not so loud (y/n).” You nodded before lowering your voice to what you imagined was a whisper. “D-Dee Shigure i-is gone and I-I’m really drunk an I dunno whatto do.” You sniffled. You cuddled the dog close to your chest. The dog didn’t seem to mind. “Here let’s let go of that stray dog and go home.” Dee encouraged patting you on the shoulder. You let go of the dog and it just stared blankly at you as it stayed on your lap. You sniffled again and gently nudged the dog away. “Mr. Doggy I n-need to go home.” You told the dog. The dog crawled off of your lap. Dee helped you up gently. “Alright wanna come to mine and eat some pizza?” Dee asked. You began crying again. “Y-Yeah thanks p-pal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So first of all sorry that took so long. Took me what 4 months? Also sorry if the chapter feels a bit short but this is just a good stopping point. Also I'm still not a 100% sure where I'm taking this one but this chapter has been lurking un-posted for far too long. Also thank you everyone for the feedback! I'm not sure if this will turn into a 70 page beast but I'm going to try not to let it get so ridiculously long. Maybe then I can actually finish something.

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read this bit. I just like sharing. Sometimes I like to think people care about the random shit I have to say. Anyways I really can't decide how long this is going to turn out. I have a habit of turning stories into 70 page beasts if I let myself. I'm going to try not to make this a 70 page beast. Also in case anyone is wondering I am a real barista. Also, white chocolate and cinnamon dolce totally tastes like a cinnamon roll. I highly recommend it. Oh and I love feedback good or bad! It makes it feel like I'm not just shouting into the void. Thanks so much for reading this!


End file.
